OBJECTIVES The overarching goals of this resource contract are to 1) maintain the continuity and bioinformatic serviceability of existing and new research data resources; 2) administer and service the resource user community fostering optimal data-sharing, utilization, and scientific productivity; 3) and develop the bioinformatic infrastructure, tools, and facilities enabling NSRR as an enclave of the cloud-based NHLBI DataSTAGE program cloud users. Successful performance and meeting requirements as an enclave of the NHLBI cloud-based DataSTAGE with platform integration and acceptance of datasets under DataSTAGE is expected to establish a sustainable and scalable path for future cloud-based sharing of sleep research datasets.